


the odd pair of a writer and a lawyer

by pinesmabel99



Series: this fated path is built from misery and hope [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cofffeeshop, F/M, hinata likes drip coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: Coffeeshops bring different people, living out contrasting lifestyles, to one place. Hinata just wants to finish her book in peace. Sasuke hates the crowd. Luckily, fate helps them out.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: this fated path is built from misery and hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993186
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue to ‘ the lilac in her eyes glows against those twin abysses’ so if u wanna know more, read that story.

It was a normal day in a coffeeshop which meant Hinata’s go-to inspiration place is filled of people. 

She loves the quaint shop despite its popularity. _Tenten would tease me about being a hispter._ Nonetheless, the truth is she adores the shop’s products and the different people she gets to observe. 

It’s one of the perks for a writer like her. Sipping her drip coffee, nibbling on the whole wheat bagel, and her moonlit eyes study her unaware audience, her fingers fly across the keyboard of her laptop. 

Usual day, boring routine, the prediction that doesn’t need a formula. 

But inertia is a scientific law and everything halted when a tall, vaguely bored looking man walks in the shop.

Her sentence pauses as her ears pick up the conversations buzzing around her, similar to the wordless Japanese tune floating out of the shop’s corner speakers.

_“He is so hot!”_

_“A man in Armani cannot be ignored!”_

_“He can break my heart and back anytime!”_

Hinata snorts and resumes in finishing this chapter, among the many she should be doing. Shino is a strict editor and she wants to not have any dilemmas with her second release.

Thankfully, her editor understood her vehement refusal in putting her true name across her debut novel. _My name would sell, not my story._

He nods. She signs the contract.

The Hyuga name interests the citizens of Konoha. In the manner of their legacy, intertwined with the city’s history, the old money wealth that can be seen at their pristine estates, can be traced centuries back, in the times of kings and dynasties. The family company is built upon trades, evolving with time, and expands well into foreign soil. 

People told her the gods themselves blessed the Hyuga bloodline, giving them sight as divine as their souls. Neji stood taller while Hinata fidgeted with her bangs. Hanabi stares blankly. 

Hinata had no interest in stocks and the greed in that line of work. Her decision in becoming a writer is of her own will. Father stared down; stoic but Hinata detected the stern disappointment, the expression he always wears when he looks at his eldest.

So, using her family’s name, but not contributing anything to its glory would be an insult to Father and Hanabi. 

And yet, without the help of that, her first book was a rocketing success Shino actually grinned at her during his speech. 

But now, there’s more pressure to maintain fame. Like the dance and music lessons, Father had her do as a child, to learn the grace during the harsh times of learning, of being admired and envied by the common people.

“Is this seat taken?” 

Hinata blinks, chin tilted up; only to realize the handsome suited man is talking to _her._ The woman in a sundress and a floppy flannel jacket; her hair is messily balled at her head, her bangs nearly touch her eyebrows.

“N-no.” She replies and the dashing man sits across from her.

And she now understands the verbal praises people throw at his feet. 

His inky hair is messy but in a stylish way. Eyes of twin black holes, dark as sin, shine like freshly polished coal. The navy suit fits his lean physique; it should be a crime to be that attractive. 

His face is sharp, straight nose, full shy pink lips, and his _hands_ ; the way he holds his brewed coffee order made her throat tighten.

Hinata continues to type, imagining Shino vacantly staring at her with those dark round glasses. She smiles at that thought. At times when Hinata invites the worse hermit to edit sessions, Shino would sit across her, sipping his tea and allow his silent yet strong presence to inspire enough fear in her to continue writing.

Shino likes to talk when he does his editing of her work. She refills their drinks and takes down notes. But unfortunately, Shino likes to walk his boyfriend’s dog… _all_ afternoon. He’s a weirdo but he’s the perfect person to motivate her.

She could _feel_ the gazes of the customers around them though. As though their curious looks will prompt her to answer their unsaid question, of what they are to each other. _Nothing at all, just a writer and a man in a suit, sharing a table and a love of coffee! Look away!_

Hinata takes a piece of her cookie, chews it, and thinks of an interesting way to introduce the story’s antagonist. 

Snapping her fingers, she has it; _villains love dramatic and huge entrances!_ But there was a notification that her laptop’s battery is in low mode.

And the nearest outlet is at his feet, the ones with the Italian shoes that shine in genuine leather.

_No, I don’t want my work to suffer just because I think he’s hot!_

“Excuse me, sir?” Hinata mumbles nearly squeaks when he lifts his eyes off his phone. 

There weren’t any past experiences she could compare but her heartbeat at such a speed she thought she’d faint. Or her face is rosy red and that’s why she’s burning up.

“Yes?” He drawls, the perfect tone of a man who doesn’t care at all.

So that should help her case. It should be enough to comfort her and not make things more awkward than she thinks it is. Living her life without any sort of romance, her brain is panicking and her body is so rigid her bones could start to shake at aby moment.

He’s a man who _knows_ people want him and barely bats an eye.

She clears her throat. “C-could you plug in my charger? My laptop’s about to die.” She requests and hands him the power source. “And I’m doing something really important.”

He eyes it for a second then does as told. His hands, with those green lines attractively running along his pale skin, hold his phone once more.

“You doing your thesis?” He says, drinking his black coffee. It’s probably the most bitter thing on the menu!

Hinata nearly groans, beyond chagrin he assumed she was a college student. “I’m an author.” She answers, not in a petulant way. “I’m writing my second novel.”

He nods then continues to use his phone. Conversing with him won’t help her in continuing her story, will most probably distract her and it doesn’t seem like he’s interested at all. Merely exerted a few seconds of small talk so it won’t be completely silent between them. 

Because outside of their corner table, the coffee shop is _buzzing_ with pop songs, delighted chatters, and tinkling laughter. The scent of coffee relaxes her too. 

“How can you write in such a noisy place?” The stranger asks inky orbs through those thick lashes that are mesmerizing. She could write a paragraph of his beauty but maybe women of his past had done that already.

She relaxes on her seat, a hang through her bangs as a sign of her nervous habit. “When I concentrate, I don’t mind the noise. I mean, I love their coffee. That’s why we’re all here.” She answers and lifts her baby blue mug. “And the pastries are great!”

“Compliments to the chef then,” He murmurs, sounding amused. “What kind of book are you writing? A hard-boiled action-packed, crime series? The setting is black and white, morality is grey, but the blood is so red.”

Hinata arches one of her eyebrows and his mouth twitches. She felt like she achieved an impossible feat, made a stoic man almost laugh. “What, no!” She laughs.

“Ah, so romance then? I was right.” He sighs and drinks his order. She wonders just how bitter his drink is. “I went with the farthest option first to see if I was correct. So you _are_ a romance writer?”

It sounded mocking in his flippant tone. It’s an echo of how the people in her social circle reacted. _‘Oh, you write love stories? That’s so cute!’ ‘Well, um, I hope it’ll get adopted into a good move then?’_

“I, I don’t categorize it as a romance but every story has to have a portion of it, don’t you think?” Hinata mutters in subtle disdain. “I write what I write and the public and my agency are the ones who label it as some mushy love story.”

_If only Shino were here, he’d know how to calm me down with run-on sentences he found._

She wants the silence between them to ease into peculiar tranquillity but now it soured into awkwardness. It wasn’t her intuition to briefly rant to someone she doesn’t know!

The man sits through it, not laughing or overly assuring her. “Must be quite a book then.” He quips.

“If I affirm that, then I’d be conceited,” Hinata says, vaguely wondering why she’s venturing deeper into a conversation with this man. It’s weird that she’s not trying hard to be polite in ending this talk. “It’s best to play humble.”

This time, he laughs. Hinata’s ears picked up the musical sound and she nearly smiled herself.

“A story that is a love story but isn’t really, how curious.” He hums, almost to himself.

They don’t talk after that and she’s both pleased and disappointed. It’s not every day a handsome man like him will willingly talk to her, laugh at her dry jokes, and engage in a conversation with her.

The heat on her face could be from the sunny afternoon outside of the café. Maybe she’s hallucinating this man so she can have somebody to talk to, as pathetic as that sounds.

Halfway to a new chapter, he stands up. She doesn’t look at him, determined to have a few chapters done before she leaves.

“See you tomorrow, Miss Author.” He says. “Hope you got to your next chapter.”

Hinata’s eyebrows are scrunched in concentration. She’s so busy her mind has no time in processing her surroundings and the consequences of her mindless actions.

“See you too, Mr. Armani.” She mumbles.

Maybe he laughed. Maybe she’s starting to hear things.

Later that night, she stirs her noodles in the pot, and only then does she realize what her reckless mouth did. A stupidly idiotic response that she shrieked, hands covering her flaming cheeks, and she gapes at the kitchen cupboards.

“Hold on,” Hinata says out loud, she waves the chopsticks. “Why would he say he’d see me tomorrow?” She wonders.

No one answers and so, Hinata eats ramen in mild confusion. 

—————————

Hinata is a regular at that coffee shop.

She loves the atmosphere, the busy city life passing her by, and that’s _it_. It’s a place she can quietly finish her book and hand it off to her editor. 

This time, Hinata buys an additional strawberry spread for her bagels. Her tea is hot and she happily hums and stirs it.

Lunchtime attracts so many rushing businessmen here. She hates the sight of their dull and designer suits because the outfit reminds her of her family; the crowning jewel family of Konoha. Arguably most important merchants of this town; Hinata thinks they exaggerate but the adoration for them is a flattering excuse.

Munching on her bagel, she leans back on her seat. 

Her phone flashes. **_Neji-nii._**

Hinata grins and reaches for it. “Hello!” She greets.

“Look outside.”

Amused, she obeys then spots him. Her older cousin’s regal posture, steel grey suit, and he waves back. Entering the shop, he kisses her forehead and swipes half of her bagel. Placing his suitcase down, he smiles at her. 

Hinata beams back, surprised, and amused.

“Hinata, I didn’t know you write so close to the company.” Neji-nii lightly comments, eying her with that transculent yet piercing gaze. It's a reprimand and a question in one go.

She continues to smile. “Wait here, I’ll order for you. I’m a regular so I’ll get you the best milkshake!” She laughs, all too nervous. He hates milkshakes and she loves teasing him about it. 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll finish your stupidly healthy snack. But here.” He fishes out his wallet and Hinata is quick to shove it back into his pocket. 

“Please don’t.” Hinata whispers, head hung low and the smile becomes brittle. He’s frowning now, unable to understand the burst of bitter shame on her tongue. “Honestly, my treat.” 

She walks away before Neji-nii could protest. Hands in her knitted cardigan, she waits in line. After paying for the plainest order ever, brewed coffee and glazed doughnut, she waits by the other side of the long counter.

The barista places brewed coffee and two hands reach for it. Hinata misses the call of the name as she’s too excited to return to her cousin. The last they met was… too long! She misses him very dearly.

Her hand lays atop larger hand, tracing it to a limb then to its owner, her eyebrows jump at seeing the jerk from yesterday.

“The psychic.” Hinata blurted. She prayed to Kami the ground would swallow her whole and save her the eternal embarrassment.

The bored gods are deaf, not blind though.

His lips tilted to one side; smirks are supposed to work only in fiction and not on this man? “Am I now?” He hums.

She clears her throat. “W-Well, you did say you’d see me tomorr-today here. How else could you make such a confident statement?” She said, releasing her hold on the cup. 

“Ah ma’am, your order is coming up.” The dark-haired woman informs the embarrassed Hyuga. “Sasuke, this is for you.”

Sasuke accepts with a small smile. “Thank you, Izumi-chan.” He replies. “And, I didn’t need to predict. You’re a writer and sometimes you have specific go-to places to write.” 

His nonchalant reply unnerved Hinata. How is it he’s able to assess her personality in the thirty-minute silence they shared? It was…. weird…. that this man had created accurate assumptions of her. 

“For Hinata?” Izumi asks and gives her the black coffee, the very same Sasuke ordered, and the doughnut on a tray. “Thank you!”

“Hinata….” Sasuke echoed, his eyes are searching her blushing face for answers. “Clear eyes, an air of superiority and nonchalance, so you both are Hyugas, huh?”

She scowled and he looks smug for being correct. “Yes.” She says and turns away from him. 

Hinata doesn’t understand their interactions at all. Is she _that_ easy to read? She’s not the kind of person to care about her appearance but she supposes the public will scrutinize her whether she cares or not.

And she never did.

Placing the tray down, Neji-nii thanks her and sips his coffee. “Who was that you were talking to? Was he bothering you, Hinata?” His voice had an edge. 

The boy has been protective of her ever since they were little, Father drilled in his head that Hinata is a royal of sorts and he’s the only one who can protect her. It was always amusing, his protectiveness. 

Hinata sat down, accidentally caught Sasuke’s eye. He was munching on a chicken sandwich and a drink in hand. Quirking an eyebrow at her, he sat on one of the polished oak stools by the counter. It’s no surprise he likes solidarity.

Instead, she smiles at her frowning cousin. “Ah, I got our orders mixed up, Niisan. Sorry for the delay.” 

Neji nods knows that Hinata can never lie to him. “Anyways, it’s good to see you.” He softly says.

She agrees. The only times they see each other is at the Sunday brunch at the Hyuga Estate. There wasn’t a time she denied because there would be a limousine parked outside of the apartment complex.

Father is subtle in his aggression. And Hinata knows she cannot disobey him more than she already has; leaving behind the legacy of their name, moving out of the vast mansion to a simple apartment near the city library. 

“Missed you too, niisan.” Hinata replies. “How’s business-“

“I read your book.” Neji announced. He touches her hand, a fleeting caress on her knuckles; the way their family is known for. “Your protagonist is such a weak and insecure person at first. But eventually, she became strong and independent. That’s a powerful message to the youths now; no wonder it’s a hit.” 

Tears stung her eyes. Father doesn’t acknowledge Hinata’s chosen carrer, would rather ask her the progress on the business newspaper she’s writing for. Hanabi praised it for hours and even recommended it to her friends. Hinata laughed when her little sister demanded she sign their copies. 

She wouldn’t dare think of Neji deigning to read her stupid book. 

“Thank you, niisan.” Hinata whispers. “A bit of projection isn’t all bad.” She jokes.

“I’m thankful I managed to pry my _signed_ copy from Hiashi-sama!” Neji exclaimed but then pauses when Hinata sucks the air between her teeth. 

“Eh?”

Perhaps she’s gone deaf from the usual noise in the coffeeshop because no way did her ears pick up on those strung up sentences. 

Neji tilted his head to the side. “Hiashi-sama bought a few copies. But he read from mine and-wait, here’s a tissue.” He handed her one and she dabbed the corner of her eyes. “You didn’t know?”

“No!” Hinata cried out, startling the people nearby. It was relief, joy, and pride that makes her heart beat fast and the emotions to swirl in her throat. “Tha-you’re lying!” 

“I will never lie to you, Hinata.” Neji insists. “He probably didn’t tell you because he doesn’t know how to open up about it. That man is awkward as hell.”

Hinata giggled but she pouted when Neji’s phone rang. 

He stood up and he kisses her head. “We’ll talk later.” He vows and leaves with a wave.

Hinata is too happy to write at the moment. She places Neji’s plate back at the tray only to notice a business card on it. She read the name and gawked.

_Uchicha Sasuke; ace lawyer of Uchiha Inc._

The small rectangular card stays on her palm, defying reason, and logic. 

And he gave her his phone number. 

Or maybe it’s a habit of his to drop his business cards to everyone he interacts with?

She hopes she’s also correct in her guess.


	2. surprise me when i'm not tired, which is never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one probably cares but yeah, lemme write a long ass fic about this rare pair zlcnzlkjkd

Sasuke views his lunchtime as the socially acceptable time to isolate himself from his cacophonous workplace.

He doesn’t have his ears bleed from Karin’s shrieking, endure Suigetsu’s idiotic personality and the high pressure that comes with working in the most prestigious law firm.

Massaging the side of his head, he hops in the elevator before his secretary notices his absence. He crosses the street and enters the coffee shop his sister-in-law owns; the dream place she’s been dreaming off ever since she was ten.

Unsurprisingly, the place is packed because of Izumi-chan’s specialty and love of baking and caffeine. It shows in the products she and her staff put out and he heard Itachi mention food blogs visit the café often.

He’s proud of her and now he wants something to eat.

After ordering he goes to the other side of the counter, waiting for his lunch. Then, she sees her.

Sasuke’s gaze studies her form; sensible and she almost blends in the crowd if not for her enchanting lilac eyes. She has her hair down, inky locks softening under the afternoon glow. It contrasting against her moonlit complex but the baby blue dress she wore, flutters on her lean calves, frilly sleeves resting on her elbows, complimented her skin greatly.

She smiles, the sight is almost sufficient in making him forget his workplace that induces multiple migraines.

When she walks closer, only then does he realize he has been staring at her the entire time she’s been ordering. He composes himself, facing the busy baristas instead.

“Sasuke-kun, here is your order! I made sure to make extra tomatoes in your chicken sandwich!” Izumi giggles and hands him a tray.

He slightly bows to her. And the care owner is delighted by that, laughs out loud. “I’m grateful for you.”

“I should be grateful to _you!_ Some women come here to gape at my cute brother-in-law!” Izumi jokes and he rolls his eyes.

Sasuke reaches for his coffee but then her dainty hand lies upon his.

And it’s _the_ sensation, cream soft and a feathery sensation travels down his spine.

Maybe the hunger is eating away at his brain.

“The psychic.” She mumbles then a gentle carnation pink spreads on her face; realizing her words.

He has been called various insults and praises of his ‘lack of soul’ and his appearance. People were either jealous or blindly admiring him. She’s neither and maybe that’s why he uttered nonsense like seeing her tomorrow. This is the first time someone referred to him as a telepathic; definitely amusing in his opinion.

“Am I now?” He lightly teases her.

“W-well, you did say you’d see me tomorr-today here. How else could you make such a confident statement?” She said, pulling her hand away and his palm tingles.

_How about not reaching the conclusion that I have superpowers?_

“Ah, ma’am your order is coming up.” His sister-in-law informs the beautiful woman. Thanks to her, he now knows her name and it sounds familiar, a small bell that could be barely heard. “Sasuke, this is for you.”

The lunch looks delicious, warmly heated chicken sandwich wrap and brewed coffee; his exact cravings now at his hands. “Thank you, Izumi-chan.” He turns to Hinata. “And I didn’t need to predict. You’re a writer and sometimes you have specific go-to places to writer.”

She blushes and he thinks it’s out of embarrassment. _So pretty,_ he blithely thinks and thankfully, he’s smart enough to know a stranger like him saying that to Hinata would definitely creep her out.

“For Hinata?” Izumi calls and she gives a tray to the writer. “Thank you!”

“Hinata” He finds himself blurting out, trying to find an answer to his question. Then, he has it. Of course! “Clear eyes, an air of superiority and nonchalance, so you both are Hyugas, huh?”

He refers to the man that has been glaring at him ever since they both reached out for his coffee. He wasn’t affected by the hostility; it’s given to him in equal amount like the love people offer as an offering.

If he was vain, he’d say he’s an indifferent god to their worship. 

“Yes,” Hinata mutters and turns away.

He ambles to the empty stool by the counter, not bothering to follow her because she has company. Without thinking, Sasuke turns to her direction and their eyes of light and dark clash, if only for a second in their day then they pull back like the ocean tides; inevitable and apathetic.

“She’s cute!” Izumi chirps, standing in front of him. She allows her employees to handle her shop, as she chats with him. “And you drove her away with your…. Usual habit.” She says in a sniffy tone, but eye shim playfully. “Honestly, I’m wondering how you’re related to your brother. He’s much more charming than you!”

“You’re obligated to say that because he’s your husband. It eases your conscience.” He rolls his eyes and she grins wider. “She’s on a lunch with family, I can hardly join them.” He grumbles, munching on the sandwich. “The chicken’s good, Izumi-chan.”

She waves her hand. “Universal knowledge, Sasuke. Now, I’m sensing your interest for the girl. Sometimes hesitance is rooted to fear and when have you ever been concerned with other people?”

That’s a troubling sentence people would start with if they have devilish intentions to meddle with his life. Most likely, Izumi thinks she’ll be the helpful Cupid that’ll bring him and the abashed Hyuga together. It’s unlikely and he’s not interested in relationships at the moment.

His family is getting the idea he’ll be married to his work and he hopes they’ll grasp it sooner than later. But with the glint in Izumi’s eyes, her self-assured grin, he knows he’s in trouble.

“Contrary to popular belief, I am concerned with it when propriety is involved.” He smartly says.

Luckily, his phone rang before he can smartly answer the café owner. “Sasuke.” He deadpans into the phone.

 _Boss!_ It was Karin, who else could have the courage to ruin his quiet lunch like her. _We have an emergency!_

“Don’t tell me, it’s not work-related.” He dryly muttered, using his earpiece to talk to his secretary and hopelessly attempting to enjoy his ruined lunch.

_One of our clients refuses to testify! They’re scared of the backlash that could happen._

Sasuke stands in an instant, wave at Izumi, and finishes the sandwich on the way to the office.

He surveys his glass-walled office to find his subordinates arguing with each other. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he enters the battlefield with a grimace and determination of a battle-worn soldier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Near midnight is a relatively early time to go home to his cold and empty apartment.

Sasuke is accustomed to this lifestyle, of driving himself to the bone in his work. Steering his sleek sports car into the underground parking lot, he notices dozens of reporters crowding the complex entrance.

When he enters the lobby through the parking lot elevator, he approaches the guard, staring at the eager reports in boredom. “Sir, what’s happening outside? They’re a nuisance. Shouldn’t you make them go away?” He complains.

All he wants to do is reheat the take out from yesterday then passed out on his bed.

Security, with a tilted hat, stared up at him in exhausted brown eyes. “We’ve been trying, Uchiha-san, but they’re adamant. One of the Hyugas is celebrating their birthday which means politicians and families are here too. Everyone wants to report it, sir.” He answered. “But if there’s a bother, we’ll be quick to handle.”

Sasuke grimaces but gives a brisk nod, finding no more reason to disturb the sleepy guard. He goes up the elevator, untying his navy tie. When the silver doors open, he immediately walks down the hall, determined to grasp what little hours of sleep he has left before the next day comes rolling in.

Then, he halts, suspicious that trouble is starting to take an interest in him.

The woman he met at the cafe, the one he’s momentarily fascinated by, is sitting in the hallway. Her head down, artfully styled hair complete with little gems dotting her head, and she’s crying.

Right in front of his door, much to his bafflement.

He looks around, hoping anyone can provide answers, but life’s a mystery so he approaches her. Tentatively, like one would with a skittish creature so they won’t escape.

The dress she wore is Italian couture, he can tell. Silky lavender dress with see-through sleeves that are frilly on her wrist bones. She wears simple black heels but he notices her knees are pressed on her forehead.

Sasuke has an urge to call a security guard by then recalls Hinata’s family is the reason why Konoha’s media is blocking the entrance. Taking in a deep breath, he tucks his knees underneath him and pokes her shoulder.

Her sobs cease for a few moments and lookup. Twisting her neck, Sasuke notes the quiver of her shiny glossed lips, alluring and unique lilac eyes are brittle and tears dot on her round soft cheeks.

“Psychic-san….” Hinata greets him and scoots forward, her hand, clutches on his Burberry trench coat. “Can you bring me out of here? I got lost and-“ She hiccups and that’s when Sasuke realizes the esteemed author must’ve had alcohol exceeding her limits.

How did her family allow her to go out on her own when she can barely stand?

He probably lives near her family and that’s why they’re at his doorstep.

“And?” Sasuke huffs, lifting her up by an arm and slings it across his shoulders. He caught a whiff of her perfume, lavender, and peach; his tongue tingles, he wants to inhale it. _She’s inebriated and I’m an idiot._ “How about telling me where you live so I can drop you off?”

Hinata sighs and heavily leans on him. Luckily, it’s not enough to throw him off balance. “You probably know already because you can read my mind!” She gushes and pokes his cheek. Then she closes her eyes, leans closer than he expected. “Go on, figure out my address, psychic-san!”

Sasuke would’ve laughed if not for the fact that Hinata’s actions are inviting him for a kiss. Eyes closed, pouty lips, and he wasn’t even aware he _leaned_ in like a fucking idiot. Sleep deprivation is one of the problems in society.

“I, it’s late, Hyuuga-san. I’m tired.” Sasuke says and enters the passcode to his apartment. The door opens and light fills in the room; it holds immensely simplistic, black-to-white furniture, ceiling to the floor glass wall that displays the ever so busy city life, and a vast carpeted grey stairs leading to his bedroom.

He pondered where he could let her sleep. His mother would smack his head with a wok if she knew his son allowed a woman to sleep on the couch. Dragging her up the stairs was a challenge he didn’t expect; mostly because she kept on swaying, laughing at nothing in particular, and teased him for not using his powers.

His bedroom, as Naruto once said, is as dark as his soul. Navy blue sheets and pillows, ebony curtains hung so he can properly avoid the sun like the vampire his friends think he is. He’s careful in laying her down on his bed, slipping off her heels and his neck nearly snaps at the appreciative moan coming from Hinata.

As he gets rid of his coat and blazer, he can see Hinata crawl under the bedsheets. He went in the bathroom, brushed his teeth, dresses down in a sweatshirt and shorts, and came back to Hinata staring up at the ceiling.

“Go to sleep.” He says over his shoulder, his hand on the doorknob.

“Psychic-san….” Hinata sleepily calls, standing up and even on the bed, she sways like she’s standing on her feet. “I know one thing about you…..”

Sasuke walks over to her, drags a chair from his desk, and sits next to on the bed. He’s tired but more so, he’s curious. “What is it then, Hyuga-san?”

She smiles, a little dreamily, her bangs are messy. “You’ve never experienced unrequited love. Well, I am, right _now!_ ” She slurred, wagging her finger and leans against the wooden headboard. “You’re so handsome and well, he is too. That’s why my best friend likes him too. And now they’re happy and they both don’t know that I…..” She’s crying on his bed now.

It’s very awkward but Sasuke is feeling a surge of emotions he shouldn’t be having for her; the rage for the faceless boy, slight pity, and of course, uncomfortable at her sudden revelation of her life. She wouldn’t do this in any other circumstance.

Hinata must’ve been very stressed out at the party.

“The pain will pass. Go on, sleep.” Sasuke urges, lifting the blankets higher.

She scoots lower and briefly cups his cheek. “I’m sorry for being a burden to you, Psychic-san.”

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke.” He mumbles but then Hinata is snoring in the next minute. “Goodnight, you alcoholic.” 

Sasuke collapses on the sofa but it’s not enough for someone of his height so his feet are on the table.

HInata's ramble floated to the forefront of his mind. Thinking back, she's correct, he's not the one to suffer because his affections aren't returned. Girls have always fawned over him, despite his rudeness and nonexistent interest in _any_ of them. The conclusion he arrived at, probably around high school, is that people only like him for two things; his name and his appearance. Other than that, he's so certain people would steer clear from him. it continually proved to be true until college and-

He yawns. 

The wool blanket touches his chin and he finally, _finally,_ falls asleep.


	3. disappointment is bitter, as is this love darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im enjoying writing this. please share your reactions too! let's have fun with this story!

_Nee-sama, we’re having a housewarming party at our apartment. Please come!_

Hinata stared at the text, grimacing, her mind conjures the very accurate picture of the event. Her, sipping sherry by the piano, as the rest of her family and Hanabi’s guests move about the loft, gushing about the foreign decorations and expensive rugs they bought together.

And….

She exhales deeply, dread and excitement mixing together horribly in the pit of her stomach.

“You look like you want to vomit. Did your father text you or something?”

Hinata nearly did an unlady reaction; roll her eyes. “You are one rude person.” She huffs. When she lowers her phone, Kiba snatched it and read the text.

The veterinarian shudders. “Family time in the Hyuga household is one entire season of an afternoon opera.” He jokes and narrowly misses her half-hearted slap. “I have the right to say this as your childhood friend: do not make me go with you.” He covers his eyes.

Hinata laughs, loud, and covers her mouth. The company cafeteria is filled with other employees, not understanding their odd and familial banter. “What are you doing?” She wonders and snatches some chips from his tray.

Kiba lowers his hands. His messy cinnamon locks are tied at the nape of his neck, he’s still wearing the white coat and scrub from his animal clinic. Those mischievous eyes narrowed in suspicion; an action no one else regards her with.

“I curse the gods for giving you those huge clear eyes, Hina.” He wags his finger at her. “I spoil you because you’re so cute.”

She scrunches her nose and he cackles, startling the people eating near them. He’s always like this; loud and fun to be with, “You make me sound like a pet.” She leans forward and covers his mouth. “You will _not_ make a joke about my recent statement! I’m stressed enough as it is.”

He rolls his eyes and leans back. “I can tell. Look, if you want an out, we can use anaesthetics from the clinic and knock you out for a few hours. Look, we did it once and we can do it again!”

Hinata quickly surveys their surroundings and makes sure no one heard that ridiculous and true anecdote. I can’t. Hanabi-chan will expect me.” She sighs. It’s been a few months since they last saw each other; Hanabi being busy with school and her, well, being herself.

“Wait, housewarming party? The hell would she need to do that in your-“ Kiba gapes.

Hinata nods her head solemnly and sips her milk tea.

“She’s still seeing that punk?” He seethes and fiercely scowls; the way Neji-nii does when either she or her younger sister is involved. “That brat is seriously an ass, Hina. I’m surprised your father allows them to continue. He’s a wild boy.”

She slides her fingers on the glass surface and eyes her half-eaten sandwich. “Well, Konohamaru-kun is the grandson of the former Hokage.”

The best friends held eye contact, silent messages flash in their eyes too dangerous to state aloud.

_“Connections make our name stronger.” Father once said, quite proudly._

_Hinata traces his gaze and sees her sister and her boyfriend. “Our family is subtle and crafty as well, Otosan.” She murmurs._

_It wasn’t impossible to think, to suspect, their father had a hand in twining their paths together. If their father had set them up on a date, Hanabi, the fiercer out of the two of them, would fight against it. She’s an independent woman, but he is a businessman, smarter than them._

_She doesn’t know how he accomplished this; to make Hanabi happy and secure an investment in the future as no doubt Konohamaru will follow his grandfather’s footsteps._

_Father looks down at her; no mercy in those colourless eyes. “How do you think we maintain the privilege of our bloodline? Nobles do not acquire wealth because of kindness. That has no place in our family.” He hums walks to his more preferred child._

_Another simple rejection, among the countless she received she realized she’s too weak to be a pawn or a daughter to him. She’d like to say she’s hurt by his callous ways, but the sharper truth is she’s numb by it._

_She hardly reacts at all, blinks at his retreating figure, her small hands no longer tremble or pathetically try to reach out to him. Her younger self is worse than she is._

_Hanabi hugs him, jumps up to meet his height, and laughs. “Otosan!”_

_He didn’t smile; never did Hinata witness a soft touch on their father’s stoic face. Not even his favourite daughter can make him happy, Hinata briefly wonders if their mother was the happiest out of them._

_“Is this the boy you’ve been talking about?” He gruffly asks._

_Her sister shifts her adorned beam to her boyfriend, the other puppet to Father’s game. “Yes!” She squeals and loops her arm through his._

_The suit her boyfriend wears is fitting, dark, and designer. His chocolate hair is messy like he rolled around the bed before meeting with them. He bows to Father; grace has been taught to him._

_“Hyuga-sama, it’s an honour to meet you.” He says in an awfully formal tone for someone who already has the seal of fatherly approval._

_“So, this is-“_

_Before she announces name, Hinta knows Father has searched everything about the young political science major student, can already see the empire behind the oblivious couple._

“How… political….” Kiba settled lamely.

“We don’t know how else to live.” Hinata bitterly says and he clinks his soda can to hers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The apartment complex is much more elegant than the place she’s living.

That goes without saying; Hanabi studied in a prestigious university and well in the ranks in the family company and Konohamaru is working in the local office, working his way upwards to the throne.

It makes sense they live in a penthouse and Hinata notes the people roaming the living room are prominent politicians and-

The glass of expensive wine sloshes in her trembling hand at seeing a flash of yellow in the midst of dull grey and black; she also spots her dear friend. And then, Sakura spots her, by the window, and eagerly waves at her.

Hinata waves back, polite as ever, but her grip on the glass tightens. “H-hi!” She murmurs and giggles when Sakura leaves her boyfriend to heartily embrace her.

The pink-haired doctor laughs in delight, releasing Hinata, and grins, so beautiful and happy. Why is everyone around her happy?

She’s not sad either. She’s just… Emotions are only felt through her works since she debuted.

“Hinata, oh my gods I’ve _missed_ you!” She coos and kisses her cheek.

“Now, now, Sakura-chan, you’re gonna break her spine!” Naruto teases and eases his girlfriend by the shoulder.

She momentarily stares at his hand, so casually cupping her friend’s shoulder. Then, she smiles kindly. “Hello, Naruto-kun.” She greets, hoping the words weren’t sighed as dreamily as she denies herself to feel in seeing him.

He’s tall, taller than most and it’s one of the many reasons he stands out. Sunshine spiky hair, tanned complexion, and muscled physique; it isn’t a wonder why Hinata’s heart flutters, huge wings of butterflies brushed along the insides of her stomach.

She looks at Sakura again.

“I’m surprised you’re here?” Hinata says, looking around and their group is the youngest. Aside from the blooming couple, of course.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. “Ah well, Konohamaru, the brat, invited me and I could hardly say no to my cute junior!” He jokes and his laugh is so cute.

Sakura elbows him and he dramatically reacts. “He spoils that boy, Hina, I _swear_.” She grumbles.

“I’ll refill our drinks, hold on ladies!” Naruto decides and gathers their empty glasses, ambling to the table where the drinks are displayed.

“So, I read your book, _The White Lily._ And I cried at the end. You are so brilliant!” Sakura praised her and patted Hinata’s shoulder. “I’m so proud of you.”

Hinata has only consumed two glasses of sherry. She cannot possibly be drunk.

Her eyes stung of tears. Hanabi had the same reaction and she actually cried into her soup. She can’t cry twice for the same reason. “R-Really?” She managed to push out of her mouth.

The doctor bobs her head in enthusiasm. “Of course, silly! I _loved_ it! The way you portrayed the main character’s weakness like that,” She pauses and places her hand on her chest. “The poems you used to write in school must be worth millions now.”

Hinata laughs and subtly wipes the tears from her eyes. She thanks Sakura’s boyfriend for refilling their drinks. “And how is the future Hokage doing?” She slides her attention to Naruto.

It isn’t suspicious because he’s included in their conversation. She _can’t_ ignore him, no matter the situation or dilemma of it all. Naruto effortlessly pulls Hinata to his direction, magnetized and inevitable; quite pathetic as well.

“Ah, doing great, Hinata-chan! It’s a lot to live up to and so _much_ fucking studying. Like, I didn’t expect that at all!” He exclaims in genuine despair; the women giggle.

Sakura’s jade green eyes narrowed. “What did you honestly think is entailed when leading Konoha? The fancy hat and robe? The huge top-floor office?” She sneers but she keeps on poking his side.

Hinata’s cheeks hurt by the force of her smile and laughter.

Naruto sways and avoids his girlfriend’s jabs. He then stands next to Hinata, flustering the writer but Sakura jokes about how the ‘Asian glow’ is real with Hinata.

“I better stick with you, Hinata-chan, you wouldn’t punch or make fun of me!” Naruto pouts and sips at his bubbly evening drink.

_He is cruel and brilliant like the sun; everything flourishes in his presence, even my heart and soul._

Perhaps Sakura is correct; she should try writing poems again as she gains motivation for her second novel.

Finding Hanabi waving to her, she excuses herself and walks to her sister.

“How is the glamorous couple?” She wonders and Hanabi blushes.

Konohamaru puffs his chest. “Amazing, Ne-san! I’m glad we had a small party.” He laughs, so carefree like Naruto. She and her sister are doomed.

Hanabi’s dress is a floor-length silver dress, thin straps that display her milky complexion beautifully. Her midnight dark hair is a great contrast to the dress, flows down her hips; her natural makeup can hardly be detected because happiness is the only thing Hinata can see on her face.

But then, something shifts on Hanabi’s radiant expression; a dark cloud invading a summer sky. She snatches Hinata’s glass and handed it to her boyfriend. “Could you get us something much, much stronger?” She requests then kisses his cheek for added measure.

He smiles at her and obeys, going to the kitchen.

“I didn’t know the idiot would bring the other idiot.” Hanabi quietly admits. “Or rather, I forgot to take into account how much Konohamaru admires Naruto-kun. He so desperately wants Naruto-kun to be his mentor in life.”

Hinata rubs her hands together as if she’s a witch and the spell is to stop making her the foolish one in the family. “I don’t mind.” Head bowed, so no one else will witness the shame across her face.

Hanabi rubs her arm and hands her a glass of clear liquid. The smile is sparkling mischief; matching that of her boyfriend’s. “You shouldn’t focus much on him or what he makes you feel. We should just drink the night away. I’ll shoo my guests away.”

Now that won’t happen. “I can’t be the reason the party’s ending, Hanabi-chan. I’m fine, really.” She lies.

“No, you’re not because I know everything!” Hanabi insists and she pushes the glass closer to Hinata’s mouth. “Go on, I’ll make sure no one else will see you like this.”

“And what am I right now?” Hinata couldn’t help but ask.

The reply is slow and sad, “A beautifully accomplished woman who’s gloomy. Go on, drink up, Ne-san.”

Hinata is an obedient person by nature and so she does. Every time she silently feels the pull of attraction towards Naruto, she’d drink the tequila. Her head spun, her heart remains foolish and so she gradually drank until she finished bottles when the last guest lingered.

Sakura and Naruto left an hour ago; in each other’s arms, Naruto helping Sakura putting on her trench coat-

She exhales, pushing her palm on her closed left eye.

Hanabi comes in the lavish living room, urging her older sister to sit down. She places a glass of water in Hinata’s hands. Her smile is soft and real; did they inherit their mother’s smile?

“Here, drink up. I’m glad you’re so strong, Ne-san.” She admits shyly; they both have splashed red on their faces.

Konohamaru is dressed down now, eyes them both in caution because having two inebriated sisters under one roof is a dilemma few can manage. “Babe, come here and drink water too.” He calls by the kitchen.

Hanabi follows then the pair goes to the bedroom. Most likely to change Hanabi out of her evening dress. It would be a difficult task because she's dancing to nothing and keeps on pressing sloppy kisses on his neck and cheeks. Hinata smile,s noticing how shy he is at Hanabi's sudden and affectionate side. 

Hinata sits back, placing the water on the coffee table, baffled at her brazenness. What is she doing here, being a nuisance to the young couple? She should be in her own apartment, bawling her eyes out as any sane person would! She should stop being a burden to everyone and lock herself in her apartment!  
  


Okay, so maybe between the sisters, it was two and a half bottles before Konohamaru noticed the empty bottles and found them to be a culprit. He sent everyone home, claiming the time to being late. He couldn’t endanger everyone like this.

Hinata stood up but then nearly fell over the coffee table. She puked twice already but still, the alcohol is enjoying ruining her life and soaking her brain in static noise.

She wobbles out the door and narrowly misses Hanabi’s shriek of fright at an empty apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun hurt her eyes.

Hinata turns and drags the thick blankets over her eyes. Groaning, she coughs, throat dry, and she hopes her liver still functions properly.

Sleep has evaded her and with no choice, she sits up. Groggy, she yawns and grimaces at how she’s in her yesterday’s clothes. Gosh, how drunk was she?

Next to the bed are table, and a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. She chugs it down like they’re her favourite slice of cake. The headache isn’t _as_ worse but she leans on the large wooden headboard.

Her hands ball the heavy navy sheets……

“N-Navy? I thought I changed them into spring sheets….” Hinata murmured. Sakura insisted it was a cute design and she agreed.

Hinata now studies the unfamiliar bedroom with increasing concern because…. Where _was_ she? No answer formed in her head, all lost in the drinks she had last night.

It’s a plain room with sparse decorations and only the bare minimum of furniture. Baffled and terrified, she slides off the bed, only for her knees to quiver and she fell on the floor. Groaning, she cradles her head.

“Ah, you’re awake.” A disembodied voice declares in relief. 

Like watching an accident in slow motion, the slow and suspenseful background music to a jump scare; Hinata gawks, utterly perplexed at seeing Sasuke hold a breakfast tray in his pyjamas.

“Eh?”


	4. a lawyer lies so let me do it with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know if anyone likes the way i write. 
> 
> someone should punch me in the face bc it's so..... so..... horrid to my brain lmao
> 
> but i hope i do this rare pair justice. even one percent would do my conscience good!

“So, the lawyer can cook a decent breakfast.” Hinata hums, waving her fork in the air.

She sits across the scowling man. Both of them messy-haired, crumpled clothes, and chagrin dusting their cheeks pink. The coffee wasn’t bad either but he likes his black and she prefers the sweeter things in life.

Sasuke clicks his tongue. “As surprising to find a drunken writer at my door, barring my entrance.” He dryly responds, could be satisfied at how smug he is at that comment, at her simper.

He wanted to ask the reasons but that could lead to a deeper path she isn’t ready for. _Why were you crying over some guy by my door? Did you get lost or did something happen?_

Bitter coffee and the vegetable omelets is a heavenly combination he’d usually enjoy, but now, he keeps on staring at his fidgeting guest.

She licks her lips and sighs. “I sincerely apologize for being a nuisance to you, Uchiha-san.” She says as respectfully as someone within their status is expected to speak. There are awkwardness and formality in her tone it’s amusing. “I don’t know how I could thank you for…. Taking care of me in that vulnerable state.”

Sasuke caught on the slight amazement in her words, at him being a decent human towards her in her drunken haze. He shrugs, people have called him worse names than being marveled at the floor level standards of decency.

“I must be going, I have a meeting with my editor,” Hinata announces, finishing the last of her too sweet and near caramel coffee. She smiles at him. “Is it alright if I take a shower?”

He tells her where the bathroom is and washes the dishes. Pacing about the living room, he thinks and thinks, rubbing his cheeks like he could grow a beard if he does it vigorously.

When she emerges from the bedroom, her hair is wet against the dress she wore from last night. Hinata looks more refreshed; bright face instead of sadness aging her beauty.

“I have decided on something.” Sasuke declares, hands behind his back.

Hinata tilts her head to the side. She can act cute all she wants but his mind is made up. “And it somehow involves me?”

Ah, she’s intelligent as well.

“You could repay me by being my date to this wine event. It’s stuffy formal but he’s my client.” Sasuke tells her and stiffens when she pads to him, barefoot barely making sounds on the carpeted floor.

_She used my shampoo. Why the hell does it smell better on her?_

The smile is small; nothing flirtatious about it. Shining lilac eyes and she tilts her chin upwards to gaze at him. “Uchiha-san, I’ve been attending formal events since I was six. I’m used to it. And I’m glad I could come to your rescue, damsel in distress.”

Sasuke snorts and she laughs, bright and beautiful like the radiant afternoon outside his apartment.

“So, I take it you have your armour-ah, I mean dress for the occasion?”

Hinata taps her chin. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you by wearing rags.” She laughs and lifts her left hand, the diamond crusted watch glitters. “I must go. My editor is an awfully punctual man. He’s probably ordering for me as well.”

Sasuke’s hand shot out to circle her wrist before sense could reel that action back. Actions have consequences and the pretty blush made the impulsiveness worth it.

“Give me your phone number.” He said and they exchanged information. Glancing at her phone, he raises an eyebrow at the name she sets for him. “Lawyer, really? Aren’t writers supposed to be creative?”

Hinata glares half-heartedly at him. “You just wrote ‘Hyuga, on mine, Uchiha-san. You’re the perfect definition of a lawyer.” She returns then rubs her forehead. “I’ll see you in two weeks then.”

He didn’t want that but what _can_ he say? For her to stay? That’s ridiculous.

But Sasuke didn’t enjoy watching her leave his apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back when he was a student, Sasuke is apathetic in many degrees.

He isn’t one for the crowds and the silly romantic dilemmas his peers' experience; he never went through that. Mostly because girls flocked to him, in awe of his beauty and apathy; he never let it inflate his ago, the admiration of other people. Emotions are fleeting, shallow, and selfish. And people _live_ by these things no matter what they say.

But now, Sasuke wished he paid attention because, in the entirety of his break time, he’s been staring at his phone, racking his brain to think of the first message to text Hinata.

Naruto, his idiotic best friend, once said that the first line determines everything from then on. And so, Sasuke doesn’t know what he wants in the future when he doesn’t know her that well yet.

Something like ‘have a good lunch break’ is lame and almost domestic. He groans and gently bangs his head on the glass table.

“Our boss being tormented by his inept social skills is totally worth the gruesome workload we work for him.”

Looking up, he sees his staff, crowding by his office entrance, looking amused and fascinated. He sneers and they flinch.

Karin, his assistant, sighs. “Mr. Sasuke, the lunch hour is not enough for you to think of an opening line to impress this… individual that fascinates you.” She said and smirked. “You’re humanizing, sir!”

Jugo nods his head. “Send her a picture of a little bird. She might like that.” He adds, in a helpful way that he thinks he’s being; which he’s not.

And which species of bird would impress Hinata the most?

"That would work if our boss was trying to woo Snow White." Suigestu gasps. "Holy shit, boss, don't you know she's fictional and fourteen fucking years old!"

Sasuke slouches against his luxury chaur, rubbing the side of his head, as he scowls at them. “You all must be enjoying my torment. I should fire you all for being this.” He grumbles. "Sadists, all of you!"

“Oh, please sir, just do what I do-“

“And if he did,” Kairn interrupts with rage painting her face better than the makeup she has on. “He’d be a pathetic loser like you!”

Suigestu shouts his protest then the pair began their argument. He growls then faces his boss. “Look, just be casual about it. Don’t overthink it, sir.” He suggests.

Sasuke blinks, slightly amazed. “Oh wow, Suigetsu, that’s decent advice coming from someone like you.”

The white-haired man perks up. “Your low standard for me is the glass ceiling sir!” He laughs.

_Sasuke: I hope the drunk’s doing alright._

Okay, so maybe people have a point in saying he’s a mean person.

But then, she replies in the next minute.

_Hyuga: The drunk’s managing because of the aspirins you gave me, Sasuke-kun! Thank you for your concern._

Sasuke leans back, amazed that she didn’t express annoyance at his greeting. Instead, she played along which was odd, like the woman he’s texting. His friends wouldn’t believe it if he told them.

She’s formal in responding to him as well. Well-mannered in a way he expected her to be.

_Sasuke: that’s good…_

_Hyuga: So I take it, lawyers relax during lunchtime? I thought I’d see you in the café._

“Oh, she’s good.” Suigestu praises, looking over his shoulder, and so is Karin.

He sits upright, clutching his phone to his chest. “Wha-this is a private conversation!” He hisses at them.

Karin shrugs, uncaring that they’re being incredibly nosy. “You were smiling, boss. That is something the national police or whatever should investigate. But they’re too far away so we’ll handle the case; me and the idiot Suigestu.”

Suigetsu nods but freezes then shouts again.

_Sasuke: I wish I could go to the café but I’m surrounded by work and idiots._

Hinata didn’t respond.

Sasuke’s lunch ended and he’s back in reviewing the case assigned to him.

Karin enters his office with a plastic bag and drops it beside his computer. “The guard said it’s delivered for you, sir.” She announces.

Sasuke checks the inside to find the chicken sandwich and brewed coffee… and a note. He reads it; _since you couldn’t come to the café, the café will go to you! –hinata hyuga_

The redhead softly gasps. “He smiled _again_.” She whispers but he wasn’t listening, continued to gawk at this phenomenon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maybe Hinata had a point, in assuming his lack of ingenuity to things and people. Sure he’s a genius in his studies, diligent in winning his cases and winning clients over, but if he were to write a poem to save someone, well, blood would crease his palms.

Because Sasuke never visualized Hinata in a specific dress, only that she’d be fancy looking as the rest of the people in the winery.

So this, _her_ , standing in the living room; Sasuke is admittedly stunned to speechless; an occasion that shouldn’t ever happen to lawyers relying on words for a living.

Hinata has her thick river of ebony hair down, brushing the curve of her back, bangs brush on her thin eyebrows. The dress she wore is deep purple, with thin straps on her shoulders, and it pooled down her feet. It’s backless, crisscrossed on her back and he’s thankful for her curtain of hair to _not_ remind him of that feature.

The necklace is simple, circular stars dotting her neck and shine in the light. Rings of rhinestones curled on her hands, and her snow-white purse is equivalent to an apartment complex; he knows. Sure she detests her status but she swears it well.

Her makeup is minimal, her translucent eyes glowed, matching the bright grin she gave him when she entered the apartment.

“Here,” Hinata says, placing a purple pocket square in his coal fitting blazer, so they match. Her fingernails have a shiny coat on them and they’re pretty, he thinks. They skim on his stripped printed tie. “That is a brilliant Windsor knot there, Uchiha-san.”

Their distance is considerable; space is filled with hesitation and her sweet-smelling perfume. His tongue tingles. Cinnamon and roses drift to his senses.

He rolls his eyes instead of leaning into her touch. “It’s my preferred style, Hyuga-san.” He mumbles.

She giggles and pats his breast pocket. “Well, we’re both elegant and fabulously dressed people. Shall we dazzle your client?”

He bends his arm and her hands curl on his elbow. Looking her way, he confesses, “Why didn’t you get drunk sooner, hm?”

Hinata laughs; not the fake ones they do in galas and parties, but genuine and delighted. “What a rude thing to say to your date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (opinions on the chappy titles?)


	5. history and the future don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me ur reactions!!!!!!!

A portion of Hinata’s childhood is like this: she walks in a room and people gawk at her, lilac eyes would skim on the awed faces in an emotionless mask like that of Father, her dresses are up to date, imported, and designer, her thick pin-straight ebony hair is always beautifully styled.

There is dread hanging overhead but she has Neji-nii as her companion and dance partner; so she is his small paradise from the long hours of impressing Father’s clients and peers and being the proper lady that befits their bloodline.

 _Bloodline,_ Hinata repeats in her head in slight disgust, _what an aristocratic notion._

“You know, usually my dates are excited to be at my side.” Sasuke blurts out as he parks his expensive sports car in the parking lot.

Hinata narrows her eyes and he gives her a devilish grin. “So, I should be honoured and head in the clouds for being _one of your dates?_ ” She repeats and swivels to open the door, but he shot out of the driver’s seat and opens the door for her.

Standing on her heels, Sasuke wraps an arm around her waist, looks down at her. “You’re supposed to be the fun one between us.” He grumbles and they walk towards the warmly lit dining hall.

She giggles and he fiddles with his diamond cufflinks. “What do you contribute to our dynamic then, Mr. Uchiha?”

The valet eyes Hinata appreciatively; as anyone would with a pair of working eyes. He hastily bows, sensing the brooding gloom that is her companion for the night.

“Well, since you’re the fun one then perhaps I’m to balance that.” Sasuke answers but then faces the well-dressed couple approaching them. He leans to Hinata’s side, his breath caresses the side of her head. “Be nice, Hyuaga-san.”

Hinata finds this night exceedingly different from the countless of times Father dragged her and Hanabi to these events. Maybe it’s because she has the pathetic excuse to glance at her handsome companion, to enjoy conversations with the people around her without the pressure of father and the conditioned need to impress everyone she meets; for the sake of her goddamn _bloodline_.

Here, with Sasuke, she’s his date and they can talk and laugh as though they’re really a couple.

“Sasuke!” Someone called in delight.

He exhaled and groaned.

Hinata rubs his back. “Who’s that?” She whispers, eying the beautiful and tall blonde marching up to them.

The unnamed woman wears a ruby red dress, thin-strapped along her toned arms, the slit stops high on her thigh and the black heels are classy; the entire aura of giddiness and her gorgeous appearance is everything Hinata can never be.

But it seems Sasuke is dreading the impending conversation with this woman so Hinata subtly inches to his side, in silent comfort.

“That is my client.” Sasuke answers then nod as the woman stands before them; dazzling and brilliant. “Tsunade-sama, hello.” The bow was overkill and adorable.

Tsunade rolls her eyes and cackles. The glass she holds is filled with wine, nearly topples some of it as she laughs. “Kame, you’re stiff as ever.” Her face brightened up at seeing Hinata. “My oh my, you have a pretty doll here, Sasuke-kun. Hiashi will kick your ass if he finds out you’ve kidnapped one of his daughters.”

Hinata hid her laughter by drinking some of the product Tsunade’s winery is showing off tonight. “Father often talks about the brilliance of your collections. I especially love the 2001; fruity and spicy. I think I bought a crate of it.” She says, surprising the pair.

Sasuke whistles. “A Hyuga and an alcoholic; she clearly has led a hard life,” he remarks and doesn’t move away when she slaps his arm with a pout.

“Well, I for one, am flattered you’ve become a drunk because of my commodities!” The blonde cackles, a flush on her cheeks. “If you want, you’re welcome to my dealing table, Hyuaga-sama. I assure you, you’ll have more fun dealing cards than with this one.”

Her companion snorts. Hinata likes to think he’s offended and it’s somehow cute on him. “Don’t listen to her. You’re more likely to go broke than enjoy a date with me.” He sasses the older woman.

Tsunade stares at Hinata who is busily fixing the golden tie pin Sasuke has on. “Sasuke, I honestly don’t know how you managed to convince a Hyuga you’re worth her time, but goddamn, congratulations. By all means, you guys get a discount on the best vintage we have.” She slaps Sasuke,s back and the lawyer coughs in succession. “But maybe you brainwashed or coerced her into a relationship.”

Hinata glances at Sasuke, occupied at glowering at his own client. “Sasuke-kun? Oh, I do not think he has anything I need.” She hums in false seriousness.

The women laugh and Sasuke rolls his eyes in the mild offense.

“Why, of course, the great Hyuga Hinata has everything in the world!” Sasuke deadpans.

She lays a hand on his elbow and in an instant, he’s moving his body towards her. It probably doesn’t mean anything, but she catches Tsunade’s smirk in the corner of her eye.

Maybe she doesn’t want to _give_ it any meaning.

“Well, I would like a stroll in the gardens.” Hinata requested and Sasuke allows her to drag them away from the smug blonde.

An archway led to their destination, their shoes pressed against the broken cobble path. Imposing Greek columns stood on their sides, thin green vines wrapped around and pooled at the feet of different yet ancient columns. They stood in front of the huge cement fountain, a sculpture of a child held a vase over his head and water poured from it.

Hinata lifted her dress and stepped on the fountain’s base.

Sasuke gaped. “H-Hinata, what the hell? Are you drunk?” He asks and follows where she was twirling around and humming a song she heard on his car radio.

She giggles, sparkling eyes and a grin no star can be compared to. “Your client’s wine is _really_ delicious!” She squeals and she covers her mouth, laughter smothered, as Sasuke jumps and stands next to her. “Are _you_ drunk too?”

She socially drinks of course, but right now, she didn’t keep count. Her entire focus was on how charming Sasuke can be when he wants to and tonight, she’s completely swept up by his words and pretty face.

He’d probably get all cute and mad if she said that right now.

“Hiashi would hire an assassin on my ass if I let you out of my sight.” He grumbles, holds her arm so she doesn’t titter on those high heels.

Hinata pouts and she notices how the night’s shadow accentuates the sharpness of his jaw, makes his fathomless eyes softer somehow. “And do you not think I’d hire a hitman myself if you hurt me right now?” She wonders, closing in on him like a graceful predator. Pressing a hand on his chest, he doesn’t budge. “Oh, you are sober.”

“One of us has to drive. Come on-“

His foot slips and they fell in the fountain.

Hinata’s thousand dollar dress, her pretty hairstyle, and everything else are ruined, but she’s giggling like a child, hiding her face on Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke spits out some water and glares at her. “And why in fresh hell are you entertained by this?” He grunted in confusion, but he doesn’t push her away.

There’s a small crowd gathered, amused at the young pair, red from chagrin or perhaps it’s from the wine? Either way, Tsunade thanks them for their impulsive stunt because it’s one surprising stunt to her brand.

Hinata reddens more when she realizes her dress clings to her skin. It’s now sheer and near translucent. She profusely thanks Tsunade when the woman hands her a large coat with a white faux fur lining.

Standing up, she turns to Sasuke and her eyes zero in on his toned stomach. He’s not overly muscled and it’d be awful if he was, but he isn’t. He’s lean and toned; something she’s finding oddly fascinating as the shirt sticks to his stomach.

“The old bat should’ve given us a towel,” Sasuke grumbles, He holds out his hand and she presses her trembling palm on his, slowly stepping out of the fountain. He frowns and adjusts the coat on her. “Let’s get you inside. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Yes because then, I’d really find a hitman for you,” Hinata says with all the conviction in her bones.

Sasuke laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata sneezed.

Shino seems unfazed but he ordered a tea that he thinks can cure her colds. He flips another page of her draft; nothing on his face and posture to tell Hinata of his thoughts.

She leans back on her seat and groans. “This is so unfair. Why did they run out of cinnamon rolls, Shino-kun? Which god detests my existence?”

His eyebrow arched in intrigue. “Hinata-sama, are you out of it because of your cold medicines?” He hums, his pen trails down the printed pages of her upcoming novel, multitasking as he converses with the author and studies her work.

“Sasuke-kun bought them last night. Is it utterly ridiculous we both got colds? He’s been texting me to take the meds so I won’t forget.” Hinata answers and jumps when Shino slams down the volume he holds.

“Did you say Sasuke, like Sasuke Uchiha?” Shino says.

Hinata gapes. “S-Shino-kun, you’re acting weirder than usual. And how do you know him?”

“Aren’t Uchihas and Hyugas sworn enemies? History can attest to the rivalry. One is the co-founder of Konoha but is shunned by the greed and pride they have. The other is more divine in a sense, connected to the old mythologies of our town, and is held in a higher pedestal.” Shino answers in a serious tone.

Hinata blinks, nearly drops her milk tea. “My, I-well that, you have a point somewhere in your words.” She says, perplexed at the tone and everything Shino has said. The editing session long forgotten as her editor continues to stare at her through those huge and round dark glasses. “But hey, I’m not dating Sasuke-kun! It’s way too early to even hope for it.”

Shino sits stiffer and toys with the handle of his teacup. “There’s a saying: Uchiha controls the law and Hyuga controls the economy. I think it is true because those are the two most influential clans to date.” He pauses to nibble at his oatmeal cookie-like an old man on his porch. “But I sure as hell can’t recall an Uchiha and a Hyuga to ever be in friendly terms, let alone be in a romantic relationship.”

She’d like to dissect and digest the mouthful of eccentric statements of her editor but she taps on the blank cover of her draft. “Okay you have your opinions, now let’s hear your thoughts about this.”

Shino fiddles with his shades and nods. “I apologize for the digress, Hyuga-sama.”

 _No,_ she thinks and takes her notepad as he begins to explain. _I think you’ve raised a fair point. No one in our clans has ever been together, not even in ancient times for the sake of land and political alliances. Makes a person think._

She’s on her sofa, staring at her phone. Her fingers hover over the screen, hesitation freezes her fingers and she’s chewing on her lower lip. Should she really?

_Hinata: You’re so lucky you didn’t deal with a hangover. Mine was horrid._

Groaning, she had the urge to chuck her phone in the bin but then her phone _dinged_ and she immediately reads his text.

_Lawyer: The gods love me, you drunk. How are you?_

Her heart fluttered irrationally.

She should reread Shino’s notes and practice what he advised her to do. But then, she snatched her phone from the coffee table, her laptop placed on her lap.

_Hinata: I’m doing good. My editing session was productive. Did you win a case or succeed in whatever it is lawyers do?_

_Lawyer: Witty, is that what authors usually are?_

_Hinata: so you don’t usually hang out with witty authors?_

_Lawyer: no, just you_

It’s simple flirtation; one she hasn’t experienced herself. She jumps on her couch with a short shout.

Back in high school or college, she’s sat through her friends going all crazy trying to think of a reply to the guy they’re talking to. It’s like an intense meeting of advisors helping out their Lady or something medieval like that.

It’s baffling how Hinata doesn’t need any help to formulate responses to the lawyer. She’s having fun, leaving her laptop untouched, and she’s smiley.

She thinks of what her editor said earlier.

Maybe they’re creating a new sort of trouble no one in Konoha has ever seen. Maybe Hinata will enjoy the mayhem that’ll swiftly follow them.


	6. honesty is overrated anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah..... like damn... i didn't expect people to appreciate this story so much oh gosh.....

Going to clubs has been the norm since college.

It’s a nightly activity he and his friends participate in. Insane amounts of alcohol, loud brain throbbing song remixes booming from speakers, and blurred faces; the same weekly thing. Usually, Sasuke doesn’t bother or complain when one of his friends blurts the words out. 

Now, his elbow is planted on the curved counter, staring at his phone, and a refilled shot of tequila on his free hand. He doesn’t recall how many times the bartender filled the glass but he doesn’t care.

His friends are scattered in the areas of the club so they aren’t seeing him right now, pathetically miserable and slightly dumbfounded that Hinata hasn’t replied yet.

Him: [sent pic]

Him: Does an introvert like you know this place?

It’s light teasing and not informing her of his whereabouts. But, the surge of chagrin damn near choking him is bothering. He’s overthinking every word he sent, his hand rolling the glass around that his palm is perspiring.

“Why the hell did I text her?” He’s a broken record, capable of only repeating those words. Groaning, he bumped his forehead on the counter; cheeks flushed out of the alcohol; or the sheer embarrassment, he isn’t sure anymore.

“Is the great Uchiha Sasuke being left on read?” 

He didn’t need to turn his head to recognize a nameless woman eying him shamelessly, sliding on the empty currant stool beside him. He’s not in the mood to talk to her, especially with alcohol bussing in their systems; a mistake hovers not so far from them.

“So, who has you by the balls?” She cackles. In the dim club lights, her rosy red locks shine, like hellfire, and the glint in her eyes is teasing. 

The dress she wore is temptation itself, bare and toned stomach for display. The top is basically a bra, boasting of her chest and he knows she loves attention, thrives at the lustful attention people throw her way. 

A thought wormed itself into his brain. What if Hinata wore the same revealing dress like this woman? He didn’t bother to stop the shivers. He probably wouldn’t survive, all the blood in his body would race down south. 

Tightening his grip on the glass, he clenches his jaw, eyes flickering down at his phone, no sign of Hinata acknowledging his existence. The bookworm is probably engrossed in another book. 

“Come on, let’s dance.” The redhead continued, tilting her head to the side, gesturing to the dance floor packed with people too close, as they grind to the booming remixed songs of the club. It was sickening. “Don’t you want to dance?” 

Not with you, is his first response, a troubling one. He sips his gin. “Not interested. Go away.” He grumbles, the shelf of alcohol behind the bar looks blurry now. 

She flips her flaming locks over her shoulder, leans on her shoulder, almost pushing her chest up to his face. Her hooded red eyes remind him of lazy lava, intent on destroying her prey. And she thinks it is him, tonight.

But Hinata has ruined him for anyone else. 

“Just one little dance, please?” She pouts and he wants to be alone even more. 

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head, but then he stared down at his empty glass. The music splitting his eardrums and yet he’s thinking of Hinata. What happened to him? Maybe he should take up that dance with the woman at his side. 

He hesitated though; wanton women are trouble for him his entire life. 

The woman sits straighter. “Oh what? You want me to beg?” She growls, painted nails curled into her palm. “You know what? Fuck you.” She leaves and dances with the nearest guy that eyed her appreciatively. 

He sighs, relief more than anything else. 

The vibration signaling someone texted surprised him, Sasuke nearly dropping his phone. He sits upright and slightly smiles when Hinata replies.

Her: Of course I know. It’s a place I wouldn’t go.

Sasuke drops the half-filled glass on a leather coaster, fingers flying on his phone. Instead of texting, he calls her.

Like the dumbass he is.

But, _but_ , Hinata picks up on the first ring, a jump in his heart no alcohol can induce.

“Text me the address and I’ll fetch you, Sasuke-kun.” Hinata’s stern voice cuts through the booming music nearly deafening the people. “Or, if you’re too inebriated, please give your phone to the bartender. I’d like to speak to a more sensible person this late at night.”

“H-Hey, Hinata, I’m sensible too you know. You know, we went to college together! I’m like super fucking smart!” Sasuke slurred, amused at his self-proclaimed achievements. “I’m not asking for a driver. I just-“

Sasuke bit his tongue. _On the dance floor, I can only imagine you. Those faces surround me, I don’t care about them, why is it you’re such a hermit?_

“Don’t tell me you butt dialed me. I might throw up.” Hinata replies.

Sasuke sighed. “I drank so much. Is there alcohol at your place?”

There were rustling from her side and he laughed, imagining Hinata on her bed, a book on her lap, and felt surprised at his words. “No, absolutely not, you alcoholic!” Hinata scolded him.

Thankfully, he didn’t drink that much for it to impede his driving. His fingers strum on the steering wheel, humming to the pop song on the radio. He greets the security guard and hops on the elevator, ambling down the hallway, he nonchalantly opens her door; not bothering to knock, finding it odd she didn’t bolt the door like last time.

But he’s relieved and flattered in the same breath.

Hinata is on the sofa, dark hair messily balled on her neck, her purple pajamas have animal farm designs on them, and she’s concentrated on typing that she didn’t acknowledge him as he sits on the plush chair.

Her apartment is fairly simple; beige to white furniture, a wooden coffee table, and an undeniably cozy atmosphere. It’s a feeling he’s never known outside of this orbit they always circle around.

“Do you have a beer?” He asks, stretching on the chair. Seriously, the request to stay the night tickles his tongue.

Her narrowed lilac eyes slid away from the laptop. “I’m not an alcoholic like you.” She grumbles and places her laptop on the coffee table. She twists her body to him, mocha colored pillow on her lap. “Tea is better, it’ll sober you up.”

“I’m not drunk!” He huffs and he sat rigid, at the casual brush of her hand on his shoulder. Was that an accident?

The silence isn’t strained, the way he’s used to; it’s tranquil and he doesn’t _have_ to think of something to say in front of her. Words have no place where silence is more preferred.

Sasuke shouldn’t have come here. It’s dangerous.

He accepts the steaming drink. “What are you writing?”

“What are you doing here?” She returned with a leveled stare. Right now, she looks fierce and annoyed; the usual behavior she has around him. It’s almost endearing at this point.

It’s a straightforward question, a determined arrow aiming for its victim. He’s momentarily stunned; he, a well-known businessman, has no response to that question. Or rather, he _doesn’t_ want to answer her question.

_I’m in your apartment this late at night because…. Because…._

“That’s a loaded question.” He replies and avoids the disappointment that flickers in Hinata’s eyes.

“The deadline for my novel is almost near-“

“Three months from now.” He interrupts her and she quirks an eyebrow at him; surprised. Why is she? Everything about her life is ingrained in his brain; the company and anything else is damned.

She nods in a slight hesitation. “How’d you know?”

He ponders on his reply, each one more besotted than the last. His family would be disgusted at his softness. “I guessed.” He lied. “It’s months away and you’re rushing like crazy. Why?”

Hinata leans back on the couch and tilts her neck upward, giving him an appreciative view of her porcelain and elegant neck. “I like writing. It’s what I’ve been doing all my life much to my family’s disappointment.” She laughs, bitter and self-deprecating. “But lately, I haven’t done much thanks to you. You’re a distraction.”

This is her way of professing her feelings, he thinks, and his heart flutters, face a little heated at her frustrated words. He hasn’t studied anything as studiously as Hinata.

“Should I apologize for introducing fun to you?” Sasuke wonders.

She thinks about her answer and sighs, shaking her head. Luckily she misses his brightened reaction. “Why’d you leave the club?” She whispers and then reaches for her cup of tea. “How about this; why do you always go clubbing but never stay for too long?”

The archer in Hinata will always aim for his heart and he realizes he isn’t safe anymore. When has he felt this helpless in the hands of love?

“My friends go and there’s alcohol so I don’t mind.” He answers but it didn’t seem like he answered her question.

_Why do I keep coming back to you? Are we cursed or fated?_

“Why is your door unlocked? It’s dangerous. You could get robbed.” He fussed, laughing lightly.

She’s frowning at him. “I-you….” She briefly bit her lip and sighs. “Father helped me choose the apartment so the security is sufficient.”

They’re both cowards.

“Can I sleep here?” He asks, bleary-eyed, and he yawned to make a more convincing argument.

A smile graces her face; unfairly bewitching him even more. “Most people leave the club inebriated but you, you’re sleepy.” She muses and stands up. “I’ll bring you some blanket and pillows.”

“Wait, that’s it?” Sasuke blurts, rising from his seat to chase her in more ways than one. “I ask and I’m allowed to sleep in your apartment?”

He stays in the hallway while she rummages in her cabinets to find the sheets and pillows. Baffled, he continues to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

She faces him with arms full of navy sheets and white pillows. “If I asked you to pay, then it’d mean this place is a hotel. It’s not. And I don’t mind.” She replies with a small smile and hands him the stuff. “We’re friends and people do these things all the time.”

Something warm spreads in his chest at this sight; teasingly homey and comfort sink deep in his bones he could get dizzy with it. He slings an arm on her shoulders, bringing her closer, and he bends down to press his cheek against hers.

“I like that you didn’t lock your door.” He whispers, low and only for her. “I like that your couch is more comfortable than anything in my penthouse.” He tightens his hold when her small hands clutch at his sides. “I like….”

_I like that this love soothes me. For once in my life, I like being in love if it’s you my heart beats for._

“I,” Hinata says, her face pressed against his chest, and he likes to think she’s talking to his heart. “I like that… being alone with you doesn’t make me feel lonely. I’ve always been alone but now, it’s something I never knew would be… so nice.”

Sasuke holds her and presses a kiss on the crown of her head. “So this is what friends are?” He jokes and slowly pulls away. “Goodnight.”

Hinata glances around. “Are you really sleeping?”

“Yes, I’m exhausted from dancing and drinking.” He complains and leans on her.

She laughs and slaps his chest. “God, you’re horrible. Come on, sleepyhead.” She pulls him out of her bedroom until they’re in the living room again. Sitting where he sat earlier, she fetches her laptop and resumes writing.

Sasuke stretches on the sofa, wraps the cashmere blankets around his body, and peeks at her. She’s so focused right now and it wouldn’t make sense to smile at her. But everything doesn’t make sense ever since they met.

Hinata glances at him. “What am I going to do with you, Mr. Uchiha?” She asks with a small laugh after the question.

 _Be with me, be my girlfriend._ Sasuke thinks in an instant.

Then, he falls asleep to the sound of her swift typing.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to pan out their first meeting. not sure if i'll continue it so i can make a bridge to the current story i posted. hope it's okay, guys!


End file.
